


cheerleading and showers

by the_phantom_of_disaster



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Based on a True Story, Cheerleaders, Costumes, M/M, Other, pining connor if you squint, this is more platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_phantom_of_disaster/pseuds/the_phantom_of_disaster
Summary: Evan is having trouble to take a shower, so Connor gives him a little motivation.---Or, the one where I self project on Connor again.





	cheerleading and showers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's the phantom! This is loosely based on a conversation I had with my best friend once. (I was Connor) Hope you like this mess!!

Connor was scrolling through Tumblr currently, lying in his bed as he searched unsuccessfully for something entertaining. His phone then buzzed, startling him and making him drop it on his face. He grumbled and picked it up to check his notification.

  


**vfdofconnorsbs:** Jshsjdgsje

**vfdofconnorsbs:** Ugh I want to take a shower

  


The brunet smiled at the sight of Evan's username, and then even wider when he read his text. He knew that Evan sometimes had a hard time getting in the shower, not feeling motivated enough to get in. Connor knew that the boy struggled with his depression just like Connor did, so he was really glad he at least felt the want to do something he normally had trouble with. Connor sniffed himself and grimaced.

  


He probably needed a shower too.

  


**loverofhounds:** then take a shower nerd

**vfdofconnorsbs:** Uhhhh i need more motivation

  


Connor rolled his eyes and side smiled.

  


**loverofhounds:** you want me to put on a cheerleader's costume?? pompoms?? go team evan??

**vfdofconnorsbs:** I mean…

**vfdofconnorsbs:** Yeah, why not?

**loverofhounds:** give me one second

  


The brunet shook his head at himself. He figured there was nothing he wouldn’t do for this boy. Connor dropped his phone on his bed and stood up in one swift movement. He went up to his closet and started digging up in an effort to find his old cheerleader outfit. He had gotten it two years ago, when Zoe decided she’d be a cheerleader for Halloween, and Connor decided he’d be a better cheerleader than Zoe. His parents weren’t that happy seeing him jumping around in a skirt, but hey, they never were happy about whatever he did, and Connor was happy, and that’s what’s important, right? Self care and all that shit. Plus, he totally was a much better cheerleader than Zoe.

  


After looking in the mess he called his closet for no more than two minutes, and being unsuccessful at finding the cheerleader outfit, Connor decided he’d just steal Zoe’s for the time being. They were pretty much the same size after all, and it’s not as if she was gonna need it anytime soon. He sneaked to Zoe’s room trying to not get Cynthia’s attention, and retrieved Zoe’s cheerleader outfit from her much more organized wardrobe, then sneaked back to his own room. 

  


After putting on Zoe’s maybe-too-small-for-him cheerleader costume (which was just a tad too tight for him and therefore quite a fight to put on), he ripped a page out of one of his too many notebooks, drew a small pine tree on it and then pasted it on his chest, covering whatever bullshit logo the outfit had on its front. Then, he grabbed two of his favorite scrunchies (totally not because Evan had given them to him) and put his hair up in pigtails, just to really sell the part. 

  


He grabbed his pompoms (he did find that) and placed his phone at the correct angle so that his head wouldn’t be chopped off by the camera. Then he pressed the record button and stepped back. He started shaking his pompoms to the side and putting on some random choreography he pulled out of his ass. All this while he chanted, of course. “Take a shower, go Team Evan! You can do it! Take a shower! I believe in you!” Thank God Zoe wasn’t here or else she’d be laughing off her ass.

  


**loverofhounds has sent a video**

**vfdofconnorsbs:** O h   m y g o d

**vfdofconnorsbs:** 1- I’m bursting my uwu’s

**vfdofconnorsbs:** 2- I forgot there’s stars on your ceiling

**vfdofconnorsbs:** i want stars in my ceiling :(((

**loverofhounds:** what’s stopping you?

**vfdofconnorsbs:** I’m short

**loverofhounds:** boohoo step on a chair or something

**vfdofconnorsbs:** No I’d probably fall and die

**loverofhounds:** you survived a tree youll survive a chair

**vfdofconnorsbs:** :(

**loverofhounds:** fine ill paste the stars in your ceiling

**vfdofconnorsbs:** :D

  


Connor snorted and made a mental note to buy stars to put in Evan’s ceiling. He wasn’t kidding when he said he’d do it.

  


A few hours had gone by and Connor was once again scrolling through Tumblr. He had taken a two hour nap after talking to Evan and he had been woken up by his hungry stomach, not that he’d done anything to help it yet though. His phone vibrated and pinged once again with the telltale sign of a new message from Evan.

  


**vfdofconnorsbs:** Mom arrived early today!!!

**vfdofconnorsbs:** And she remembered my favorite icecream flavor!!!

**vfdofconnorsbs:** Taco Tuesday on Saturday is like the Hansen equivalent of Christmas in June. 

**vfdofconnorsbs:** (Oh btw I took a shower :D The cheerleading helped,)

  


Connor smiled widely. He was still dressed up as Evan’s personal cheerleader (that sounded so weird but he wasn’t gonna take it back) as he lied on his bed. Zoe’s costume had been hard as hell to put on, so he didn’t bother with taking it off just yet. That, and he probably jammed the zipper and was too tired to unstuck it. He smiled at the ceiling as he stared at his stars. He wasn’t ashamed to admit that he’d do literally anything for Evan. He was glad his idiocy had helped for once.

  


And if when Zoe arrived home she had yelled at him for going into her room and stealing her clothes; well, it was worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> ps. if you understand the reference in Evan's username I will love you For Forever


End file.
